


Surely The Sky Lies Open, Let Us Go That Way

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1800s, Adventure, Beating the Odds, Ben is a scientist, Ben is loyal, Blue Butterflies, Enemies to Lovers, Excitement, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Air Balloon, Kissing, Longing, Love, Love will see them through, Mild Angst, Mild Peril, Near Death Experiences, Opening Up, Period Piece, Rescues, Rey is a Pilot, Rey is brave, Reylo - Freeform, Shock, Sweet, Undressing, aeronauts, awe, beautiful views, bridal carry, growing closer, record breaking flight, romantic, weather related mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: In 1862 meteorologist Benjamin Solo teams up with hot air balloon pilot Rey Niemand to fly higher than anyone in history, but can Rey face her tragic past and find her way through her personal storm? and can Ben admit that his feelings for Rey go beyond their professional partnership?A Reylo AU of the Amazing Amazon Prime Original The Aeronauts.‘Do you assume I’m trying to make someone jealous? Rest assured, you’re not that handsome.’Ben tightened his hand on her back causing her to draw in a sharp breath. The other scholars had used the word ‘petulant’ once or twice in their descriptions of Miss Niemand. He couldn’t fault their choice of descriptor.‘Every man in this room is petrified to be seen talking to you let alone dancing with you. No, you aren’t hoping to secure the affections of another…’As he spoke, he twirled her away, then pulled her close once more.‘Your game is with another.’She looked intrigued, and utterly beguiling.‘You’re clever,’ she said with an annoying amount of surprise in her tone.‘I’m observant,’ he replied sharply.‘You’re presumptuous,’ she shot back. Freeing herself from his hold. ‘Thank you for the dance.’
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	Surely The Sky Lies Open, Let Us Go That Way

‘I’m sorry Mr Solo, but I am not for sale.’ 

‘I don’t wish to purchase you, Miss Niemand, but I do need you.’ 

Rey paused in her attempt to flee across the crowded ballroom and turned to observe her would-be partner once more. Tall and awkward with an intense gaze, his unruly raven hair fell over his forehead as he locked eyes with her. Curiosity stilled her. 

‘What is it you need from me?’ she asked. 

‘I need you to fly us higher than any man or any woman has ever been before.’ 

Such ambition in his eyes. It reminded her of one she did not want to recall just then. Too painful a memory. She focused on the man before her. His honesty was somewhat refreshing but bordering on the ridiculous. She laughed out loud. What right did she have to return to the skies? 

‘I’m sure my reputation precedes me, Mr Solo,’ she tested. 

He nodded slightly to indicate that he knew of her tragic past. She fought hard to hide the pain his admission brought her. Was the entire world to be privy to her silent pain? 

‘Then you know why I’m inclined to turn down your offer, Sir. Once someone has lost something as precious as one's own father to the pursuit of something as comparatively trivial as aerial knowledge, one is not so quick to return to the scene of the crime as it were.’ 

She was so close to breaking as the memories of that day danced aggressively through her thoughts. She needed to get away. 

She turned to leave once more, but this time his fingers enclosed around her arm roughly. She gritted her teeth. These were not the actions of a gentleman, but then perhaps desperation made us fault from our character sometimes, still even while she strove to explain away his actions, she wouldn’t allow his behaviour to go unchecked. 

‘You forget yourself, Sir, unhand me.’

He chose to ignore her. 

‘I believe that the weather can be predicted, Miss Niemand, I need to make studies of the air, I need it like I need sustenance or rest, to do that I need to be in the air and in order to achieve that, I need you. Everyone agrees you are the best pilot and I need the very best.’ 

Flattery was a cheap trick to resort to, but she couldn’t pretend it didn’t touch her ego. 

‘You are very singular in your pursuits, Mr Solo.’ 

‘I’m a man of few interests, Miss Niemand, but when something is important enough to hold my attention, I will do everything in my power to obtain what I want and right now you are one of the things that interests me.’ 

Rey was intrigued by Mr Benjamin Solo. He was a learned scholar worthy of respect, but there was also a passion there that many men lacked. A deep love for his work, something Rey knew all too well. A desire so strong it could consume everything in its path, but it was not enough for her to be tempted by his proposal. The sky had brought her enough storms. 

‘It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Solo,’ Rey tugged her arm free and turned to leave. Then she observed her beloved friend Rose coming towards her excitedly with yet another suitor and she groaned inwardly. She knew Rose was just trying to help. That she only wished to fill the hole in her heart left by her father's death and her mother’s consequential rejection, but Rey wasn’t interested in relationships. She didn’t have the energy to love someone else… and she didn’t deserve to be happy. Not after… what happened. She had to evade her friends' well-meaning matchmaking, but how? By swallowing her pride that was how. How terribly inconvenient that Mr Solo was to be the means of her escape. 

Rey spun round and looked into Mr Solo’s confused eyes. 

‘Dance with me,’ she ordered him, taking his hand in hers, and leading him out onto the dance floor. 

**********

Benjamin Solo was a scientist not a dancer, so he relied entirely on Miss Niemand’s skill as she expertly guided him around the floor. He was acutely aware that everyone in the room was watching them as he stumbled around in her rhythm-controlled wake.

‘I presume there’s a game you’re playing here with others in the room?’ he mumbled as he shuffled after her. 

His dance partner rolled her eyes and chuffed. 

‘Do you assume I’m trying to make someone jealous? Rest assured, you’re not that handsome.’ 

Ben tightened his hand on her back causing her to draw in a sharp breath. The other scholars had used the word ‘petulant’ once or twice in their descriptions of Miss Niemand. He couldn’t fault their choice of descriptor. 

‘Every man in this room is petrified to be seen talking to you let alone dancing with you. No, you aren’t hoping to secure the affections of another…’ 

As he spoke, he twirled her away, then pulled her close once more. 

‘Your game is with another.’ 

She looked intrigued, and utterly beguiling. 

‘You’re clever,’ she said with an annoying amount of surprise in her tone. 

‘I’m observant,’ he replied sharply. 

‘You’re presumptuous,’ she shot back. Freeing herself from his hold. ‘Thank you for the dance.’ 

‘Miss Niemand, please…’ 

‘There is nothing you can say that will persuade me to join you in this crusade, I am not a coachman for hire.’

‘I’m not looking for a coachman, I’m looking for a fellow scientist.’ 

Rey realised the room had fallen silent. She glanced around and noted everyone was following their conversation with acute interest. She gestured in the direction of a nearby balcony and he followed her as she made her way out into the cool night air. 

She looked at him with her arms folded protectively across her chest or was it that she was cold? He wondered if he should offer his suit jacket or was that too forward? 

He swallowed hard and searched for the words he had been preparing for weeks, ever since he had secured the funding to finally be able to design and manufacture his own hot air balloon for a scientific expedition that he hoped would change the course of history forever. 

‘Miss Niemand, to understand the weather, is to understand how to make ships and sailors safer, farms more productive, so we can prepare ourselves and our world for floods, for droughts, famines. We could save thousands of lives. I want to rewrite the rules of the air and in order to do that I need your valuable assistance. So, will you help me?’ 

She looked thoughtful. Sensing her promising contemplation, Benjamin took a step towards her. Keeping his eyes on hers and resisting the temptation to peer at her breasts, thrust up as they were in her extravagant crimson gown. 

‘We’re the same you and I, we have a thirst for knowledge that sets us apart from others,’ he said in a low voice. 

‘I warn you, Mr Solo. Nothing good comes from putting your scientific pursuits above everything else.’ 

‘As you observed, Miss Niemand I have very singular ideals and I cannot change that any more than I can change the stars. Do we have a deal?’ 

She smiled.

‘You are tenacious.’

‘You are not the first to make that observation,’ he replied. 

He held out his hand. She looked at it and then at him.

‘I hope you know what you are doing, Mr Solo,’ she whispered as she slipped her small fingers within his, causing his mind to linger on some very improper thoughts. 

‘So, do I,’ he croaked as he looked down into her warm, apprehensive eyes. 

‘So do I.’ 

**********

Benjamin glared at his pocket watch. 

‘She’s late. She’s goddamn late,’ he mumbled as he paced across the wooden stage.

‘Would you calm down, she’ll be here,’ his best friend and fellow scholar Poe assured him. 

‘What if she’s changed her mind?’ 

‘She wouldn’t do that; she made a commitment to you.’ Poe looked up at the sky with a frown.

‘Ben, are those grey clouds a cause for concern?’ 

‘No, I’ve taken all the readings, everything will be fine,’ he replied. 

‘It better be,’ Mr Snoke announced as he climbed onto the wooden platform, his cane threatening to splinter the boards with each determined step.

‘I didn’t invest 10,000 into this little venture of yours to watch you stay on the ground.’ 

‘We will fly today,’ Ben said firmly. 

Snoke looked at his watch. 

‘Am I mistaken or did we arrange a 5pm take off? I hope you aren’t going to disappoint all these fine people,’ Snoke gestured to the audience of people watching them. 

‘We are waiting for Miss Niemand,’ Ben explained. ‘Not for the first time,’ he muttered under his breath. 

Suddenly the crowd erupted and the three men turned to see Miss Niemand appear balanced atop a highly decorative carriage pulled by four chestnut horses, she whooped loudly as she whipped a colourful scarf around her head. 

Ben’s mouth fell open. 

‘So, this is the gifted pilot I’ve heard so much about,’ Snoke said with disdain. He turned to Ben.

‘I wish you luck, Mr Solo. It appears you are in great need of it,’ he left leaving Ben and Poe to watch Miss Niemand arrive in utter amazement. 

‘She’s really something,’ Poe announced looking at her in a way that made Ben want to distract his attention. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

‘One must make compromises to achieve greatness, and she is merely one such compromise,’ Ben replied. 

Poe snorted.

‘That’s all she is, hmmm? A compromise?’ he looked amused. 

Ben ignored him. 

Miss Niemand neared the stage and grabbed one of the ropes that was keeping the hot air balloon in place. She swung round then landed on the wooden surface and proceeded to break into a series of cartwheels much to the audience's delight. 

She turned to flash both the men behind her a brilliant smile. 

‘Had you given up hope?’ she asked Ben.

‘Never doubted you for a second,’ he replied. 

Poe laughed. 

‘I told him you wouldn’t let him down,’ Poe said. 

‘Well I’m glad someone has faith in me,’ Rey said looking at Poe warmly. 

Ben took in her outfit with wide, stunned eyes.

‘What are you wearing?’ he asked her. 

‘Do you like it?’ Rey asked, twirling around. 

Rey wore a white corset, and a white flared skirt both of which were covered in colourful feathers and embroidered flowers. Her hair had been teased into a flurry of corkscrew curls and a selection of peacock feathers protruded from her crown. Her face and arms were powdered and her lips were red and wet looking. 

Ben’s gaze ran over her and she blushed. He dragged his eyes away. 

‘You’re late,’ he admonished. She sighed. 

‘Lesson number one of aeronauting, Mr Solo, we are creatures of the skies, and have no respect for landlocked clocks.’ 

She turned to the audience.

‘Are you ready?’ she called out. 

They cheered and punched the air. Rey settled her eyes on Ben’s.

‘Mr Solo, are you not a gentleman? Hold out your hand to me,’ she shouted in an exaggerated voice, as she extended her arm towards him. 

Ben observed her with suspicion. His hands firmly slotted into his pockets. 

The audience booed and jeered him.

‘Take her hand! Go on!’ they shouted. 

Eventually Ben submitted and took her hand. Rey swiftly twirled and fell into his arms forcing him to catch her.

‘Ooooh naughty!’ she exclaimed, throwing her legs into the air. 

Ben couldn’t deny that she felt good in his arms as much as he detested the amateur dramatics that had guided her there. Rey untangled herself from him and climbed up to stand on the edge of the basket that faced the audience. 

‘You have no respect for the basic rules of decorum,’ Ben mumbled. 

She turned to look at him and her eyes narrowed on his. 

‘Tell me, what determines your reputation?’ she demanded with her hands on her hips. 

He looked confused. 

‘My reputation?’ He parroted. 

‘Yes, your standing in the scientific community,’ Rey explained. 

‘The papers I’ve written and the discoveries I’ve uncovered.’ 

‘Then your reputation is built on paper, and my reputation is built on screams. And these people, they came to be entertained. And they, if you didn’t know, are the ones paying for this trip.’ 

Rey gestured to the crowd around them, the ones whose ticket purchases had helped to pay for vital instruments and equipment for the launch. 

Benjamin felt suitably humbled.

‘You’re right, I’m sorry,’ he muttered. 

Rey’s expression softened.

‘All forgotten. Let’s get this show on the road.’ 

The sparkle in her eyes was infectious and Benjamin felt his heart start to hammer in his chest as Rey turned to address the crowd. 

‘The French rose to twenty-three thousand feet. Today, we will break that record and reclaim it for these fair shores! Who knows, we may reach the moon and bring back stardust! Today is a day when history will be made, and you will all be a part of it.’ 

Rey produced handfuls of glitter seemingly out of nowhere, and threw it towards the crowd. They cheered and whooped and clapped. Benjamin smiled at Rey. She had won them over, but then he was yet to find an individual who did not immediately warm to Rey. There was just something about her… 

Benjamin was distracted from his thoughts as Rey jumped down from her perch and flipped herself forward over the side of the balloon basket, causing her legs to shoot up into the air and her many skirts to fall in the opposite direction. He hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as he suspected them to be. How many times was she going to throw herself onto the mercy of gravity? Would she have more sense when they were up in the air? 

Rey landed with a thud onto the wicker surface then popped her head back up with her hands raised high above her head. The crowd clapped louder and Benjamin let out a sigh of relief that she was unharmed. 

She started to initiate the launch much to his dismay. 

‘Wait!’ He shouted as he climbed into the basket next to her. ‘I need to take some ground readings.’ 

‘What a shame, all of my preparations were done in advance,’ she replied, continuing with her work, refusing to be swayed by his pleas.

‘We fly, the sky awaits!’ she called out. 

Benjamin frantically tried to take as many readings as he could while Rey accomplished her task of getting them in the air. 

Within a few moments they were airborne and Rey waved enthusiastically at their ever-decreasing audience below. 

‘Goodbye!’ She called out to the masses, leaning out of the basket far more than Ben liked. Suddenly she climbed up onto the side and Ben looked at her with growing alarm.

‘What are you doing?’ he demanded. 

‘Entertaining,’ Rey called back as she swung out onto one of the ropes, lying almost horizontal as she threw coloured feathers to the crowds below. 

Ben’s heart was in his mouth as he watched her. He gripped the side of the basket until his knuckles were white, his instruments all forgotten as he settled himself into a state of readiness should he need to jump to her aid. He didn’t allow himself to relax until she had settled herself into a seated position on the side of the basket, and even then, he had to fight the urge to clasp her waist and pull her back on to the wicker surface. She had no regard for her own safety. It was utterly infuriating. He scowled angrily at her. 

‘Was all of that entirely necessary?’ he demanded.

‘I think so,’ Rey replied as she continued to wave at the crowds below.

‘The people love a show and that requires a sense of humour which you, Mr Solo seem to lack.’ 

‘The people are fools then,’ Ben muttered. 

Rey sent her eyes skyward.

‘Mr Solo, you creak and groan almost as much as this basket. Need I remind you; you are airborne for the first time in your life. I suggest you spend less time frowning at me and more taking in this beautiful world we’ve just left behind,’ Rey retorted. 

Ben blinked back at her. She was right. He took in the sights around him. It really was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and the clouds were cumulus or cotton headed to the peanut gallery below. Perfect conditions for what they had in mind. 

The land stretched out below them teaming with life, but seemingly so quiet and tranquil from their lofty position. 

‘Well what do you say to that?’ Rey asked, spreading her arms out to her sides. 

‘We’re at approximately 1,100 feet,’ Ben replied, making a note in his journal. 

Rey rolled her eyes as she reached into her bag and pulled out a cloth and a bottle. She poured some liquid onto the cloth and began to wipe the cosmetic paint from her face. Benjamin felt relieved. He had worked with Rey very closely in the weeks leading up to their expedition and he much preferred her skin in its natural state. In his opinion, she really didn’t need additions. To him she was at her most breath-taking with her hair pulled back and her face flushed from the effects of the wind. 

‘Is there a reason you are looking at me so intently, Mr Solo?’ Rey asked as she continued wiping the cloth across her skin. 

He looked away. 

‘Ahhh, no, my apologies, just lost in thought and please call me Ben.’ 

‘Not Benjamin?’ 

‘My mother is the only one who calls me that.’ 

Rey smiled.

‘Ben it is, and you must call me Rey.’ 

‘I will, Rey.’ 

Was it his imagination or did she draw in a steadying breath as he had said her name? He shook his head. 

Get your thoughts out of the clouds… he told himself dryly. 

He glanced up at the sky above them, frowning at the ever-growing expanse of grey. 

‘Should we be worried about that?’ Rey said appearing at his shoulder. 

Ben turned to look at her.

‘I’m the scientist, you’re the pilot, let’s stick to our roles, shall we?’ 

Rey made a face at him and returned to her bag. 

Ben tried to keep his eyes on his journal, recording the height, 5,400 ft… 

Rey shimmied into some trousers and removed her skirts. 

Ben recorded the temperature, 64 degrees Fahrenheit and he recorded the… the… 

Rey had started to loosen her corset but she couldn’t quite reach the lace near her neck. Ben was on his feet in an instant.

‘Allow me,’ he said. Cursing at how cracked his voice sounded. Rey allowed her hands to drop to her sides.

‘Thank you,’ she said softly. 

It took a few attempts for Ben’s large fingers to undo the delicate ribbons, his heart thumped in his chest as he touched the thin cotton undergarment she wore beneath the boned contraption. He lost his train of thought as he felt the warmth from her skin through the thin material. 

‘Are you finished?’ Rey enquired looking over her shoulder at him. 

‘Ahh yes,’ Ben said. 

Rey smiled and removed the corset stuffing it into her bag. She pulled out a heavy-duty jacket and put it on then started to pin up her curls.

‘You should put on your oilskins, Ben,’ Rey suggested as she fixed a belt and a small knife to her waist. 

Ben nodded but did not move towards his bag. He knew Rey would be incensed when she discovered he had not brought his oilskins but the weight distribution would not allow for it, it had been difficult enough to account for his own weight.

He folded up another set of recordings on a small piece of paper, fumbling to put the information into its tiny metal casing. 

He turned to take a pigeon out of a compartmented metal box in which they were housed and attached the small vial to one of its legs. He released the pigeon and it soared into the air. 

‘What are you doing with those?’ Rey asked.

‘Sending readings back down to my associate Poe Dameron.’ 

‘In case of our deaths?’ Rey asked. 

Ben didn’t respond, but it didn’t matter. His silence spoke volumes. 

They moved higher still until they could touch the very clouds themselves. 

‘My father called out “cloud ahoy” when we reached this point,’ Rey said, then felt a stab of pain in her chest. 

‘I would have liked to have met your father,’ Ben replied from his crouched position before his instruments. Rey prickled. She didn’t want to talk about her father. Why has she made that comment? 

‘He would not have liked you,’ Rey replied. 

‘Why?’ Ben asked. 

Why was he pushing this? Rey sighed and answered honestly. 

‘Often those who see themselves in others find it difficult to accept the mirror held before them.’ 

Ben’s lips parted slightly.

‘You think I am like your father? I’m honoured. I heard he was a great man.’ 

The way Ben looked at her was too… invasive. She felt something bloom within her chest and her body shook with guilt and misplaced anger. 

‘Don’t be honoured. My father was a fool who put his trust in the wrong person and it got him killed,’ she snapped before turning away. 

She didn’t want to talk about her father anymore, so she changed the subject. 

‘Will this weather hold?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘How can you be so sure?’ 

‘I made the predictions myself and checked them twice.’ 

‘Are you never to be doubted then?’ 

‘Not when it comes to my field of expertise.’ 

‘You’re lying to me,’ Rey said firmly, coming towards him. Ben stood up to his full height, towering over her. Rey stood firm. 

‘Do you mean to intimidate me?’ she asked.

‘I mean to force you to see reason.’ 

‘Do not conceal things from me,’ Rey growled.

Ben took a step back and swallowed hard. 

‘The pressure is changing quicker than I originally anticipated,’ he conceded. 

Rey pulled on her cap.

‘So, we should brace ourselves?’ she asked.

‘Yes,’ Ben replied. 

They travelled further up into the ever-darkening skies, lightning crackled around them and the rain beat down heavily against the balloon’s silk casing causing a near deafening drumming. 

‘You need to put on your wet weather clothing,’ Rey ordered. 

‘Not one of my readings suggested a storm,’ Ben replied. 

‘Well that’s what this is, so never mind your readings. We need to prepare.’ 

Suddenly a gust of wind sent the balloon hurtling uncontrollably up into the air, Ben and Rey were thrown down hard into the basket. Ben’s head crashed heavily against a wooden instrument case and he became dizzy and disorientated. 

‘Ben!’ Rey shouted, coming towards him and taking his head in her hands. ‘Just lie still, I need to get us out of this.’ 

She was truly magnificent. He pondered in his drunk like state whether or not he should tell her that. Maybe she was already aware of her brilliance. It couldn’t possibly have escaped her notice. It had taken Ben mere seconds to realise how valuable she was. Maybe she would be appreciative if he told her, maybe she would even feel the need to bestow a kiss upon him...

The balloon jerked wildly again bringing Ben back to his senses. 

Thunder roared all around them and so did Ben when he saw Rey trying to take them down. He could not allow that. Not after everything he had done to get there. 

He hauled himself up and grabbed Rey around the waist, throwing her down onto the floor. He held her hands above her head and positioned his weight on top of her small frame. 

‘We cannot descend,’ he boomed. 

Rey fought against him. 

‘Of course not,’ she retorted angrily. ‘The safest way is up. We need to travel above the storm.’ 

Lightning lit up her face. They were both soaked through. Her eyes focused on his lips for the briefest of moments but he caught the fleeting action. 

Rey pulled back her knees and kicked Ben hard in the stomach. He fell back and groaned. Rey stood up and began to prepare to take them higher when a sudden gale of wind caught her off guard and sent her flying into the air. She managed to grab the hoop before she was carried away into oblivion. Looking down she saw Ben tangled in the ropes below screaming out her name, but they had bigger problems. The balloon was falling fast and if they couldn’t free themselves in time…

The balloon rose again sending them both hurtling into the air once more, Ben landed with a hard thud on the basket floor. He looked around. No Rey. His heart hammered in his chest as hard as the rain hammered down on his body. He stood up and looked over the side of the basket.

‘Rey!’ he cried out. 

Then he heard a scream from the opposite side. He spun round and leaned out. Rey was clinging to a rope, dangling precariously from the basket. 

Ben immediately wanted to reach out his hand to her, but he heard his father’s words within his thoughts.

Keep your head, Ben. 

Ben grabbed a rope and tied himself to the balloon, then leaned as far as he could down to Rey. 

‘Take my hand,’ he called out to her. 

She hesitated.

‘On three,’ he pleaded. Rey nodded. He began to count.

‘One, two, three!’ 

On three, Rey swung her arm up towards him and clasped her fingers within his. Ben pulled within everything he had, almost dislocating his shoulder as he worked tirelessly. They fell onto the basket floor panting and shaking together. Rey lay on top of him, his hands were around her waist. They looked at each other. 

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, pushing back her wet hair and cradling her face in his hands. He needed to see her. When he had thought her lost, it had nearly killed him. 

‘Yes,’ she replied, her words barely a whisper. 

Rey stood up and started to throw sandbags over the side. 

‘We must get higher,’ she shouted. 

Ben sat down and nodded. Allowing her to work. Once Rey had finished, she tied herself to the basket and sat down. They stared at each other from their opposite corners. 

‘Hold on,’ Rey cried. 

The basket shook violently, and the rain threatened to drown them and then… then everything was calm. 

The sun appeared like a glimmer of hope through the clouds. They stood up as they soared above the storm and the skies once again became clear and inviting. 

‘A lucky escape… or a brilliant one.’ Ben said looking at Rey. She smiled back at him. 

‘We need to fix these broken ropes,’ she said gently. 

They worked together to re-tie and replace as many of the ropes as possible. Rey balanced on the side of the basket as they worked. They were both thankfully starting to dry out as the sun beat down on them favourably once more. 

‘Must you be up there?’ Ben complained. 

Rey laughed as she tightened another rope. 

‘Are you worried about me?’ she joked. 

‘Yes,’ Ben replied with serious eyes. 

Rey smiled down at him. 

‘Don’t be. The worst is over now. Catch.’ 

Rey threw herself into the basket and Ben scrambled to collect her. Supporting her weight, Ben looked down at her with interest. 

‘Why do you keep manifesting reasons to fall into my arms?’ he murmured. 

‘Why were you so worried for my safety just now?’ she challenged back. 

Ben put her down. 

‘Have you noticed how quiet it is?’ he asked, looking out at the sky. Suddenly he let out an almighty roar that made Rey jump and then laugh uncontrollably. 

‘Try it,’ Ben urged. 

Rey screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow. It felt wonderful. To be so free. To let out all the pain and not have to fear what others would think of her. 

She absentmindedly reached for Ben’s hand as they cried out in unison together. 

Then her father’s voice came to her. 

This is the only way, Rey. Thank you. Thank you for being my greatest gift. 

‘Father no!’ Rey called out, and then everything went black as she fell to the ground. 

**********

‘Rey, Rey, wake up.’ 

Ben knelt down and dragged Rey’s head into his lap. He stroked her hair. He looked around despite knowing that help was nowhere to be found. 

‘Same path, same path,’ Rey mumbled. She was almost feverish. 

‘Please, Rey, please wake up,’ he pleaded. 

Her eyes opened and she stared up at him.

‘What happened?’ She asked. 

‘You collapsed.’ 

She looked embarrassed and sat up quickly. Too quickly. He put his hand on the small of her back to steady her. 

‘You were saying something about the same path,’ Ben pressed. 

‘Gibberish,’ she lied, moving out of his reach and rising to her feet. 

‘Is this where it happened? Is this where he died?’ Ben asked, standing before her. 

‘That is none of your concern,’ Rey replied sternly. 

Unfortunately, Ben had a tendency to turn to anger where tenderness would have been better placed. 

‘It is my concern. If you are emotionally compromised, it could jeopardise this entire enterprise.’ 

Rey’s nostrils flared.

‘How dare you accuse me of that! You pursued me, Mr Solo. You knew of my past and yet you still came for me.’ 

‘I assumed you were a woman led my science not by sentiment.’ 

He regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth but he couldn’t take them back now. Rey looked at if he had struck her. She took a step back. 

‘I’m sorry if the death of my father is an unwelcome inconvenience for you, Mr Solo. Rest assured; I won’t let it interfere with our work here again.’ 

‘Rey, I didn’t mean… ‘

‘I don’t wish to discuss it any further,’ she snapped. 

They were quiet for some time after that. Ben kept to his instruments and Rey lay down and stared at the sky. Eventually Ben couldn’t take the silence any longer. 

‘17,100 feet,’ he announced. ‘Have you ever been this high before?’ 

‘Only once,’ she replied. 

‘With your father.’ 

Rey fixed him with a glare. 

‘I don’t want to talk about him.’ 

Ben nodded and Rey noticed the blood on the top of his head.

‘You’re bleeding,’ she said with a frown, crawling towards where he sat. 

‘It’s nothing,’ he lied. 

Rey gave him a disbelieving look and reached into her bag. She pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and a rag and started to gently dab at his wound. 

Ben hissed in a breath and Rey pulled her hand away. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Rey said.

‘No,’ Ben replied. ‘I’m the one who is sorry. I can’t even imagine the pain you are going through and for me to attack you in such a way, what must you think of me?’ 

Rey smiled. 

‘I already knew you had no tact or social skills, Mr Solo. I just never expected to be admonished by you for grieving a loved one.’ 

He winced again but this time at her words and not her touch. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

‘I am sorry, Rey. Truly I am.’ 

Rey’s eyes softened and she opened her mouth to speak but something caught her eye.

‘At this altitude?’ she uttered in awe. Ben followed her line of sight to his shoulder and turned his head to see what had captured her attention. There sat a small blue butterfly gently flapping its delicate wings. It flew into the air and Rey and Ben both looked up to see more blue butterflies fluttered above their heads. Rey stood up and laughed as hundreds of the blue beauties filled the skies around them. 

Ben looked up at her and smiled. She was a vision surrounded by a blue halo of fluttering wings. 

‘He was right,’ Ben said quietly as he stood. 

‘Who?’ Rey asked.

‘My friend Poe. Poe Dameron. He made a study of these, and he theorised there was a higher air current which only insects used to travel. I never believed him until this very moment.’ 

Ben reached towards Rey and removed a butterfly from her coat releasing it back into the air. 

‘I’ve never seen you smile in such a way before,’ Rey said.

Ben looked down at her. 

‘When I was young, a child who lived nearby trapped a beautiful blue butterfly under a glass and refused to free it.’ 

‘How awful.’ 

‘It cost me a punch to the nose, but I let it go. No living thing no matter how small deserves to be trapped like that.’ 

At his words Rey felt something begin to flutter in her chest. She told herself it was the effect of the butterflies. 

‘My father would have loved to see these,’ she admitted. 

Ben did not respond so she continued. 

‘My father was the bravest man I knew and he loved all loving creatures. Just as you do.’ 

When she looked at Ben once more his expression threatened to break her. 

‘Return to your instruments, Mr Solo,’ she ordered. 

‘Ben,’ he corrected her. 

‘Return to your instruments, Ben,’ she said with a watery smile. 

When she was sure his attention was focused somewhere else, she allowed herself to shed some much-needed tears. 

**********

  
The mood between the two travellers changed and they started to confide in each other more. 

‘I love my friend Rose so much, and I know she only wanted me to be happy but she determines that happiness in terms of marriage and children, and I know only the sky can make me happy.’ 

‘Why not have both?’ Ben suggested. 

Rey looked at Ben incredulously. 

‘Now that would be reaching for the impossible. Men don’t won’t women who can see beyond their houses to the great big world all around us.’ 

‘Not all men are the same.’ 

‘Yet so many of them treat me like a common street girl, all because I want more than they require of me.’ 

‘So, you chose instead to fly away from your problems?’ Ben asked.

Rey chuffed.

‘Why not? You are.’ 

Ben let out a puff of air. 

‘I’m not up here to escape, I’m here to prove my worth. My parents have never been proud of me and my choice of profession. I’m going to show them once and for all that I was right.’ 

Rey looked at him as one might view an insect under a magnifying glass. It was uncomfortable. Ben looked to his instruments for relief.

‘22,500 feet,’ he announced with excitement. They were so close to their goal. 

Rey’s eyes widened.

‘We are rising much quicker than I anticipated.’

She looked at the thermometer.

‘21 degrees.’

‘Could you write that temperature down?’ Ben asked. 

‘You trust me to write in your little book, I am honoured,’ Rey proclaimed, drawing a crooked smirk from Ben. 

‘You’re insufferable,’ he joked.

‘And you are as animated as a school boy, it is very… becoming.’ 

They were both silent for a moment while they waited for Ben’s equipment to confirm what they had achieved. 

‘We are now higher than any man and any woman has ever been,’ Ben declared, standing up and turning on the spot running his hands through his hair. 

Rey stood up and grinned at him. She held out her hand and he took it in his. He opened and shut his mouth a few times as he had something to say but then thought better of it. He stroked his thumb over her skin and it sent tingles through her. Then she noticed him swaying. 

‘Ben?’ she asked with concern. 

‘I’m fine,’ he assured her, pulling away his hand and returning to his work.

‘No, you are not. You need to put on your oilskins, it is too cold for you to continue without them.’ 

‘I didn’t bring any oilskins.’

‘What?’ 

‘I didn’t bring any oilskins; we couldn’t afford the excess weight.’ 

‘I told you, you needed the protection they would afford you.’ 

‘My instruments were far more valuable.’ 

‘We’re going down. Now,’ Rey seethed. 

‘No!’ Ben called out. ‘We are travelling into the unknown, don’t you see, Rey? Together we can rule the skies! Join me!’ 

‘You are not thinking sensibly. The altitude is affecting your judgement and you are freezing.’ 

‘What do we have to lose, Rey?’ 

‘Our lives, Ben.’ 

‘This is more important than our lives!’ Ben roared.

Rey took a step back. Ben stared at her intensely. 

‘I know you want this too, Rey.’ 

She did. She couldn’t deny it, but she knew that one of them had to make the right decision.

‘I’m descending,’ she said firmly. 

Ben stilled her hands on the ropes. 

‘No,’ he said strongly. 

Rey glared at him. 

‘This is not about science; this is about your war with those people who lorded over you and I want no part of it.’ 

‘This is about that,’ Ben said, pointing up to the sky above them. Rey gasped at the stars coming into view above them. 

‘Look at us, Rey. We are dancing amongst the stars. How can you turn your back on this?’ 

His eyes pleaded with her and she found herself unable to refuse him. 

_Stupid, weak hearted fool..._ she told herself. 

She fixed her eyes onto his.

‘You do realise there will come a time where we can go no further.’ 

‘Yes,’ he replied quickly. 

‘And do you understand that decision will be mine to make?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

Rey untangled her hands from his and removed a sandbag, emptying it out over the side. She watched the grains be carried away by the wind. 

‘Thank you,’ Ben said. 

When she turned to look at him, there were tears in his eyes. 

‘I want to give you something.’ 

He began rifling through his notebook and ripped out a few pages. He handed them to Rey. She looked down at them and saw the most beautiful, intricate snowflake patterns she had even seen. 

‘These are amazing,’ she said. 

Ben pushed a hand through his hair. 

‘I did a study on their formation a few years back. Can’t seem to stop drawing them now. It’s quite calming, in a way.’ 

Rey folded the precious drawing carefully and tucked them into her jacket over her heart. 

‘I will cherish them, always.’ She said with sincerity.

He gave her a half smile as he scribbled in his notebook. 

**********

As they ascended further, the balloon began to freeze solid. 

‘Height?’ Ben demanded.

‘26,500 feet,’ Rey replied. 

‘Temperature?’ 

5 degrees Fahrenheit.’ 

‘The higher we fly, the lower the humidity,’ Ben mumbled. 

Rey watched his fingers shake as he made a note. Her anxiety spiked. 

‘I think it’s time to go down,’ Rey said. 

‘Nonsense. Everything is fine,’ Ben announced. 

He reached for a pigeon but found that the two remaining birds had succumbed to the cold. He threw them overboard as Rey watched in horror. 

‘Ben this is no longer safe,’ Rey stressed.

Ben picked up the metal case that had housed the birds. 

‘What are you doing?’ Rey asked with alarm. 

‘Losing weight,’ Ben cried, throwing the box overboard.

‘No!’ Rey roared. ‘We can’t lose any more weight. We need to descend!’ 

Ben ignored her and reached for a sandbag. Rey clawed at his jacket.

‘Stop!’ she yelled. 

Ben turned and pushed her to the ground. They grappled with one another. Ben’s eyes were wild. 

‘Ben the lack of oxygen is driving you mad!’ Rey cried.

Ben blinked and pulled away from her, putting his head in his hands. 

‘Ben, listen to me. We are going to die if we don’t descend,’ Rey explained very slowly. 

Ben looked up but his eyes didn’t focus on hers, they looked through her. 

‘Your father risked your life for his own recklessness, now I do the same but for science.’ 

Rey slapped him hard. 

‘My father would never put anything above my life. I was the pilot that day, I was the one who refused to stop. The balloon couldn’t take it, it ripped at the seams. We were falling too fast, and while I desperately fought to lighten our load, my father took matters into his own hands and threw himself overboard,’ Rey sobbed. 

She held out her hands towards him. 

‘His blood is on my hands. You don’t want this Ben. You don’t want this. My seams are eternally ripped and they will never be repaired.’ 

Ben finally came to his senses. 

‘Rey, I’m so sorry.’ 

She glared at him.

‘Let’s get this balloon down.’ 

‘Yes,’ Ben agreed as his vision started to blur. 

Rey stood and pulled on the rope that opened the gas valve, but found to her horror that it was frozen shut. Her heart dropped. 

‘No, please no,’ she whispered. 

She tried time and time again but to no avail. Suddenly Ben fell to the ground and gasped for air. 

Rey crouched down beside him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

‘Ben, Ben look at me. You need to keep moving.’ 

Ben nodded languidly.

Rey pressed her lips against his.

‘Please Ben, please don’t die. I need you.’ 

Those were the last words Ben heard before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

**********

  
Rey checked his breathing and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

‘I will get us out of this,’ she vowed. 

She looked up. There was only one way. She had to go up and open the valve manually. That meant she had to scale the balloon. Right to the top. She started to climb up the rope ladder that led to her final destination. It was a difficult task. She slipped many times and her fingers froze into claws. Still she pushed on. She tied herself to the ladder as she hooked her arms and feet into the rope lattices that surrounded the silk balloon, edging closer to her goal. 

Eventually, she reached the top of the balloon and hooked her elbow in place in order to use it to break the ice surrounding the valve. She banged down hard once. It didn’t work. Rey carefully stood up. She realised that she was standing at the highest point that anyone had ever reached, but she couldn’t enjoy it as she slammed her boot into the valve again and again until it at last opened slightly, but claimed her footwear in the process. Rey used her knife to cut through her laces and pull her foot free. She used the knife handle to beat at her shoe, hoping to further open the valve, but she lost her footing and slipped. She slipped all the way down the side of the balloon crying out as she desperately tried to grab onto something to stay her fall. She failed and hurtled through the air until the rope securing her to the ladder ran out and jerked her still. Then everything went black. 

**********

  
Ben awoke as if from a good night's sleep. He stretched and for a moment, forgot where he was. Then Rey’s words came back to him.

Please don’t die, Ben. I need you. 

Rey. Ben touched his lips. Rey had kissed him. She said she needed him. He shot up off the ground and looked around. Rey was not in the basket. The hair stood up on the back of his neck, then he saw her, dangling horizontally from a rope a few meters away from the balloon. She looked like a graceful circus performer, aide from the fact that she was moving at all. 

‘Rey!’ he roared. 

She still didn’t move. 

‘Please God,’ he begged.

She twitched. 

His heart finally started to beat again. 

‘Rey,’ he called out once more. She awoke and screamed, grabbing the rope with both hands. 

‘Rey,’ he called, bringing her attention back to him. 

‘Ben,’ she shouted back. 

‘You need to swing to me,’ he yelled. 

Rey nodded and began to swing. 

‘Good, Rey. That’s really good,’ Ben encouraged. 

She finally got enough momentum to move closer to Ben. He leaned out of the basket as far as he could but only managed to stroke her fingertips with his.

‘Damn it,’ he called out, punching the side of the balloon. 

Rey swung again and reached out for him. 

Ben made all kinds of unachievable promises to the universe in that split second, and was rewarded when Rey’s hand latched onto his and he pulled her into the basket and held her close. 

‘I thought I’d lost you,’ he repeated over and over, kissing her hair. 

‘You aren’t getting rid of me that easily,’ Rey replied with a sigh, snuggling her head into his chest. She looked up at him. 

‘Why did you go up there?’ he asked.

‘The valve was stuck, I had to do something.’ 

‘I should have been the one…’ 

‘Ben, you were unconscious and far too heavy,’ Rey reasoned. 

‘Are we descending?’ Ben asked suddenly.

‘We are,’ Rey confirmed. 

‘You saved us,’ he said looking down at her with awe. 

‘I only did it for the gloating rights,’ Rey joked. But Ben didn’t laugh.

‘Did you mean what you said?’ he asked. 

‘What?’ 

‘When you said you needed me? Did you mean it?’ 

‘Yes,’ she breathed. 

His lips were on hers in an instant and a welcome heat spread through her cold limbs as she wound her arms around his neck. He groaned against her mouth.

‘I never imagined… I had no idea… I mean I wasn’t even looking for…’ Ben stumbled between kisses. 

‘I know, I know,’ Rey giggled as his lips travelled down her neck. Then he noticed the wound on her hand and gently lifted it up in his. 

‘I don’t know what you did up there, but I know I owe you my life,’ he said frowning at her injured hand. 

‘I’ll take it,’ Rey replied.

Ben laughed and Rey committed the sound to memory. 

He pushed her frozen hair away from her face. 

‘I was always drawn to science, it brought order to the chaos I saw all around me, but you are a chaotic force I have absolutely no control over and I am so very glad that I met you, Rey Niemand.’ 

‘And I am glad to have met you, Ben Solo.’ 

They lay together as they floated back down to earth. Breathing in unison, their finger entwined. Occasionally, Ben would turn and press a kiss to her temple. It started to snow and Rey was reminded of the snowflake drawings within her jacket. She put her hand over them. 

The snow hovered eerily around them; the flakes hung static in the air.

‘How is this possible?’ Ben asked.

‘It’s not,’ Rey said with a frown. She sat up. 

‘It’s only possible if…’ 

‘We were travelling at the same speed as the snow,’ Ben said, finishing her thought. 

‘The balloon is collapsing and we are falling too fast. We need to lose weight now,’ Rey ordered as she started throwing sandbags overboard. 

They threw every spare rope, every instrument, even their jackets overboard, but it wasn’t enough. Then Ben looked at the balloon above them.

‘We need to climb into the hoop.’ 

‘What?’ Rey asked.

‘Rey, climb into the hoop now, we need to lose the basket, it’s the heaviest weight,’ Ben shouted against the wind.

They climbed up and lay across the hoop. Ben used Rey’s knife to cut the ropes that tethered them to the basket. One by one he cut them free as they continued to hurtle towards the ground below. Finally, there was just one rope left. Ben leaned backwards to saw it through and after what seemed like a millennium, the rope broke and the basket finally fell away. But they did not slow. 

‘It’s not enough,’ Rey shouted.

‘It has to be,’ Ben called back.

Rey looked down at the ground below.

‘Maybe this is to be my redemption for my sins.’ 

‘No!’ Ben said vehemently. ‘I’m not returning alone, Rey. It’s either both of us, or neither of us.’ 

He looked around, desperate for a solution. 

‘We can use the balloon as a parachute. If I cut these central cords, the silk will be sucked up and act like a parachute.’ 

‘It won’t work,’ Rey said shaking her head. 

‘It will, it has to.’ 

Ben cut the cords and the funnel of silk shot up to meet the rest of the balloon. Together, the fabrics formed a strong dome over Ben and Rey’s head and finally they began to slow down. 

Ben and Rey laughed in relief and joined hands as they headed for the field below. They hit some trees and Ben was knocked from the hoop.

‘Ben!’ Rey screamed as she continued to travel with the balloon. The hoop hit the ground hard and Rey took the brunt of the impact. It vibrated painfully through her body knocking her unconscious once more. 

**********

  
The field was so peaceful. Only the sounds of a few birds could be heard as the sun went down. Rey awoke feeling very cold and in tremendous pain. She looked around and screamed for Ben. 

There was no response.

She pulled herself to her feet and called for him again, limping through the long grass. 

Then she heard him. 

A groan and then her name. He was alive. Thank heaven. He was alive. Then he appeared in the distance, clutching his chest and covered in blood but very much alive.

She called his name once more and he responded with hers. They limped towards one another and eventually collapsed into one another’s arms in the centre of the field. 

‘We touched the stars, Rey, we touched the stars, and we survived,’ Ben said as he buried his head into her shoulder. 

‘Barely,’ Rey laughed as she held him close and stroked his hair. 

‘What do we do now?’ she asked. 

Ben pulled away and smiled at her. He looked up.

‘Surely the sky lies open, let us go that way,’ he recited before pulling her towards him for a passionate kiss. 

**********

  
_One year later…_

‘Ladies and Gentlemen! Would you like to see Mr Solo kiss me?’ 

The audience cheered and Rey arched an eyebrow at Ben who was playing his part of the infuriated, much too serious scientist perfectly. 

‘Well?’ Rey challenged. 

Ben rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before coming towards her. He dipped her over his arm and pressed his lips against hers.

The audience roared, but Rey and Ben heard nothing, nothing but the sound of their hearts beating in unison as they melted into the kiss. Ben pulled away and looked down at her lovingly. 

‘You ready for this?’ he asked, gesturing with her head towards the newly constructed hot air balloon behind them. 

‘Mr Solo, you have no concept of how ready I am,’ Rey replied. 

Ben smiled down at her before returning her to her feet. 

‘Then let’s get this show on the road, Mrs Solo,’ he announced bringing her hand to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to her skin. 

He held their joined hands high in the air as he turned to address the audience once more.

‘The Sky awaits!’ he cried, to thunderous applause. 

**********


End file.
